I'am not Shinigami
by UL-chan
Summary: Yosh! setelah cukup lama cerita ini karatan di laptop saya :D dan hanya sebuah imajinasi belaka, hahaha.  Summarynya gak jelas   '. mending baca aja deh langsung? *dihajar rame-rame*  . one-shot!


**Aku bukan **_**Shinigami**_**.**

**Yeah..kau tau siapa aku..**

**Aku bisa membunuh seseorang,**

**Tapi tetap, aku bukan **_**Shinigami**_**.**

**Meskipun aku bisa membunuh beratus-ratus orang dengan tanganku sendiri.**

**atau**

**Mengambil jantungnya dan menghancurkannya di depan matanya.**

**Menatapnya bagaikan aku adalah pangeran yang datang dari kegelapan. Menghancurkan segala mimpinya tentang masa depan dan harapannya.**

**TETAP. AKU BUKAN **_**SHINIGAMI.**_

**Meskipun aku menginginkannya. Dan walaupun aku membunuh banyak orang,**

**Bukan berarti aku ini **_**Dewa Kematian kan?**_

Pembunuhan, lagi-lagi.

Orang-orang jahat yang masuk televisi,koran , dan media masa lainnya, mereka mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

_Serangan jantung._

Padahal jelas sekali, Penjahat-penjahat tersebut tidak mempunyai penyakit darah tinggi, komplikasi kencing manis, Diabetes Melitus, maupun Kolestrol tinggi.

_Aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini._

Penjahat tersebut mati dengan tiba-tiba, kira-kira 40 detik sebelum mereka mencantumkan namanya di layar televise, _atau di media massa kurasa_..

Ya, seorang detektif autis bisa memikirkan semua analisa ini dengan tepat.

Dia..

**L**

**Crosscover Fanfiction**

**I'm not Shinigami****.**

**Death Note**

**X**

**HunterXHunter**

**Declaimer Death Note: ****Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

**Declaimer HunterXHunter: Yoshisiro Togashi.**

**Crime, Blood, ****Murder, Mistery and Tragedy (but any little humor)**

**Story By: Aulzchan**

**(belepotan)**

"Hihi..penjahat seperti apa pun bisa kubunuh dengan mudah, ia kan Ryuk?" kata seorang pemuda tinggi berambut emas kekuningan. Pemuda ini bernama Light Yagami.

"Hn..tentu saja, karena aku punya buku itu..lagi pula aku seorang Shinigami, bosan sekali kalau kami yang menuliskan nama manusia di buku dekil itu" jawab monster dengan muka tak karuan. Ia seorang Shinigami. Ryuk.

"Cih..suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menuliskan namaku di buku hebat ini…"

Kata-katanya terputus karena ada berita yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"…_.Pembunuhan narapidana berturut-turut terjadi. Mereka meninggalkan karena serangan jantung tiba-tiba…."_

"Sudah kuduga…pembunuhan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang _kotrovensional, _aku tidak sabar. Detektif gadungan itu akan melakukan apa lagi terhadap kita.."

"_Kita? Loe aja kali, gue enggak" _Ryuk:Banci:Mode:On. *author digorok*

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Ryuk?" Tanya Light sinis.

"Aku..berfikir, sepertinya kita akan berulah lagi.."

"Fufu…pikiranmu sama denganku, akan kubuat orang-orang yang mengahalangi jalanku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.."

Light melirik Ryuk dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau tau Ryuk, aku akan membuat kebenaran dengan buku ini, meskipun aku manusia", Light lalu keluar dari kamarnya,tapi tatapan kejamnya tetap melirik Ryuk.

"Kau juga Ryuk, Kau tidak pantas menjadi _**Shinigami**_."

Cuma beberapa kata, dan itu membuat Ryuk yang bertampang konyol /-plak! Eh, Menjadi bermuka serius.

"_Begitu? hebat sekali nyali-mu. Tanpa buku itu, kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa, Light-Yagami-yang Sombong_" katanya serak tapi meyakinkan. "_Aku ingin tau, seberapa hebat kau dengan buku-ku itu.."_ ia tersenyum sinis. "_Kita akan memainkan sebuah drama, Light_.."

(=.=)a

"Pelaku-nya belum bisa kami pastikan Pak, "

"Baiklah..kalau begitu tidak usah," kata orang yang mempunya kantung tidur yang menggayut di wajahnya. Dia masih asyik saja memakan kue-nya dengan ciri-khas-nya.

Actually, He is **L**.

"Bagaimana L?" Tanya bapak berkumis. Dia adalah ketua kepolisian. "Hasil analisa-mu"

"Belum.." kata detektif muda yang hobi _jongkok _ini. "Aku tau..tapi tidak bisa memastikan siapa sebenarnya dia.."

"Katakan saja L.. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang. Meskipun yang dibunuhnya ialah orang-orang jahat, tapi tetap saja itu adalah suatu _kriminalitas.._" ucap Bapak Kepala Kepolisian panjang lebar. "Ayolah L, aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku ingin segera menangkapnya"

"Tidak, Jangan terburu-buru Pak" tolak L, "Ini bukan waktunya." Jawab L memandangi Bapak Kepala itu tegas.

**Trrrt…Trrrt…..** Ponsel L berbunyi.

"Maaf Pak, bisa anda keluar dulu? Ini sangat pribadi.." ucap L bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Bapak Kepolisian itu pun keluar ruangan L, setelah keluar dia malah menguping di balik pintu kamar L.

_*bisik-bisik*_

"_Psss!t..Bisakah kau tidak meneleponku untuk beberapa hari ini?" _L membuka percakapan

"_Maaf jika aku mengganggumu Detektif. Boleh aku tau analisamu tentang Kira? Tolong jelaskan lebih detail padaku_.." jawab seseorang di balik telepon_._

"_Tidak akan. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk memberitahu-mu."_ Jawab L siap menekan tombol merah.

"_Jika kau berani menekan tombol merah aku akan membunuhmu." _Kata orang yang menelepon itu, mata L melotot. 'Bagaimana bisa Dia tau?' batin L bertanya-tanya

"_Kau yang memintaku untuk membantumu dalam kasus ini kan? Pegang ucapanmu, L. Khu..khu.._" lanjut orang yang menelepon itu.

"_Baiklah. Apa yang rencanamu?"_ jawab L dengan nada menyerah.

"_Hm..pancing dia untuk membunuhku. Aku ingin tau apa yang dilakukan olehnya untuk membunuhku."_

"_Baiklah. Siapa Namamu?". _Tanya L. Tapi ternyata telepon telah terputus. "Orang aneh.." Gumam L. Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi. 1 SMS masuk.

"Pasti orang yang tadi.." pikir L, dan benar saja. Ia mengirimkan Namanya lewat SMS. L pun memikirkan sebuah rencana. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Di hubunginya lagi orang yang meneleponnya tadi dan membicarakan rencana yang terbesit di otaknya.

''_Kira, besok kau akan mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, Fufu.._'' jawab orang itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka di ponsel. "_Terimakasih..aku sangat senang berbisnis dengan mu, L"_

(=.=)a

" ….**PEMBERITAAN KHUSUS KIRA!, DETEKTIF L TELAH MENGETAHUI SOSOK-MU! CEPAT TUNJUKAN DIRIMU! ATAU POLISI AKAN MENDATANGI RUMAHMU!"**

"Waah..semangat sekali pembawa acaranya.." Keluh adik Light. *author lupa namanya XD*

"Biasalah..pemberitaan yang tidak bermutu..Bisa-bisanya dia menyebutkan _telah mengetahui orang yang mengaku sebagai Kira_, lalu kenapa tak langsung saja menangkapnya?" Light menyindir.

"Hm…Sepertinya Kakak mendukung Kira ya?" Tanya adiknya polos.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan Pahlawan Kebenaran, tidak pernah banyak bicara. Buktinya penjahat-penjahat itu mati.." jawab Light sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

"Tapi meskipun begitu..Kira kan sama-sama orang jahat! iya kan, Kak!" ngotot adiknya. Melihat hal itu Light segera mempercepat makannya.

"Masalah orang jahat atau tidak, itu kan hanya pendapatmu saja. Bukan sifat sebenarnya dia-kan? . Aku duluan" Light membuka pintu untuk segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Light…kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Ibu Light terlihat aneh. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Aku piket hari ini. Jadi aku harus berangkat 20 menit sebelum bel. Dah ayah, dah ibu. Aku berangkat."

Light langsung keluar dari rumah. Semua orang yang berada di meja makan terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kelakuannya agak berubah?" Tanya ayah Light.

"Entahlah..dia bersikap seperti seorang penjahat.." jawab adik Light menjawab tanpa melirik ayahnya.

(=.=)a

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Light melihat aksi kejahatan yang menyerang temannya sendiri. Mereka membawa temannya ke gang yang sepi dan kemudian..

"TOLONG LIGHT!" teriak temannya yang babak belur oleh preman. Light acuh saja, tak perduli.

Tapi, Light segera menanyakan nama penjahat yang menyerang temannya itu setelah 10 menit berlalu dan menanyakannya pada tukang sayur yang berada 3 meter di tempat kejadian tadi.

"Namanya adalah _Jones…"_

"Hanya _Jones? _" Tanya Light. 'Mana mungkin aku bisa membunuh orang yang namanya tidak jelas begitu'..pikir Light.

"Ya..yang saya tau nama preman di sini namanya _Jones.._kalau Grup band luar negri yang saya tau cuma _Jones Brother.._"

"Yang benar JONAS BROTHER..MANG.." Light geleng-geleng kepala. "Makasih deh.." ucap Light mengakhiri perbincangan konyol tak bermutu ini.

'Jones? Coba saja aku tulis namanya..dan apa yang akan terjadi..' Light terus berpikir, lalu ia mengeluarkan catatan kucel nan dekil berwarna hitam. Ditutupi oleh tas punggungnya yang besar ia menulis..

_Jones_

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Light menghitung 40 detik sesuai dengan stopwatch yang bersatu dengan jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Apa..dia mati?

Penjahat yang menyerang teman Light pun tiba-tiba menghentikan pukulannya dan tergeletak lemas. Teman light pun merasa sangat beruntung, ia keluar dari gang sepi itu dan melihat Light tengah menunggunya.

"Light~! Aku sangat beruntung! Terimakasih!" kata teman Light sambil memeluknya.

"Kenapa juga Kau harus ber-terimakasih padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.."Kata Light sinis. "Kenapa kau bisa diserang? Gara-gara kau aku terlambat untuk piket pagi.."

"Ahahahaha..maaf! aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan tiba-tiba aku dihajar."

"Oh..aku duluan saja kalau begitu.. daah"

"Dah juga.." kata teman Light. Ia memasang wajah cemas. 'Maaf Light..'. teman Light mengangkat panggilan masuk dari handphone-nya.

"Kita selesaikan Kira"

(=.=)a

'Dimana Ryuk?' pikir Light. "Siall!" kakinya menendang kursi yang tak berdosa. 'kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak seperti ini..'

Light pulang dengan perasaan gundah gulana, tidak ada Ryuk yang selalu menemaninya. Tumben sekali.

Matanya melirik ke toko elektronik, ia melihat berita lagi,

"**KIRA, KAU TAK AKAN BISA LARI…"**

**DEG!**

Light segera lari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya. Lalu setelah sampai dirumah, Light memegang erat kepalanya. Berat.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Light bertanya pada dirinya sendiri..

"Light kau kenapa?" Tanya Ibu, Light mendongak.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan,"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah..sebelum adikmu pulang"

"Baik, bu"

Di kamar, Light bukannya tidur, tapi membuka buku kematian itu dan menulis nama,

_**Shinigami Ryuk**_

_Eh?_

"_Kh..Khu..Khu…menyebalkan..aku tau kau mempermainkan aku Ryuk…aku ingin kau mati" _suara Light serak, Ia memegang dadanya, tepatnya bagian _jantungnya._ Entah kenapa serasa nyeri sekali.

Setelah tertawa cukup puas, Light memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

Tapi saat dia menarik selimut, cairan merah kental menetes perlahan.

Mata Light membulat, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi.

Dan ia juga baru sadar tangannya berlumuran darah..

_Ada apa ini? _

"Tunggu!" pekik Light, sebelum itu, tangan ini memegang…..

_Dadanya.._

_!_

Light cukup pintar dengan semua tipuan yang terjadi tapi ini, tidak mungkin!

Dia berdiri di depan cermin. Rasa sakit itu..

Dadanya..

Bajunya pun..dan yang paling penting….

Jantungnya..

"Mencari INI, Kira?" kata sebuah suara..

Anak laki-laki bermabut silver yang ditutupi oleh topi merah muncul di balik jendela, matanya tajam menatap Light, dan mengacungkan sebuah daging di kepalannya yang masih berdetak.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Kau takut Kira? Kenapa tempo jantungmu begitu cepat seperti ini?" tanyanya parau.

"Siapa kamu!" bentak Light.

"Kalau kamu Kira, sang Shinigami..lalu kau bisa tebak sendiri aku ini apa…iya kan? Ayo tebaklah…" bocah ini turun dari jendela, dan mendekati Light.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak tau siapa kamu!"

"Khu..Aku ini Killua Zeoldyeck, pewaris sah Zeoldyeck. Pembunuh ternama..kau tau sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!"

"Kenapa? Terang saja kau membunuh korbanku terlebih dahulu. Maka kau yang akan kubunuh sekarang.." Killua mengacunkan jari-jarinya yang lengkap dengan kukunya yang runcing. Matanya menatap Light dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, "Mana dulu ya..hm…" ia menjilat bibinya seperti ular.

"Tapi bisakah kau mengampuni aku!" teriak Light. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan harga dirinya, ia mengemis pada Killua sekarang,

"….." Killua hanya memandangnya kosong. Sementara Light mengharapkan ia tengah berfikir untuk memaafkannya.

"Kau…memaafkanku ka-…..n?"

**JRAAAAASH…**

"Maaf aku tak bisa Light, Janji adalah Janji…" Killua menusuk jantungnya dan meremasnya hingga hancur.

Maka kamar Light ini menjadi saksi bisu atas pembunuhan yang tak disangka terjadi. Terilhat Ryuk tengah bertepuk tangan.

"Drama yang indah"

"Aku sudah melunasi janjiku, Ryuk" kata Killua masih dengan ekspressi dingin. "Aku ingin buku itu"

"Untuk apa? Tidak bisa…."

"Kenapa tidak bisa Ryuk? Kau tak mau menepati janjimu padaku hm..?" Killua tersenyum, "Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku takut pada-…mu?"

Dengan cepat Killua menebas leher Ryuk, dan Ryuk pun lenyap bagai debu, sementara buku itu ada pada tangan Killua.

Killua menatap jasad Light yang bersimbah darah di bawah lantai, ia mengucapkan salam terakhir,

"Hati-hati Light..dendammu akan terbalas dengan dendam orang lain..khu..khu…" Killua melompat dari jendela, dan menghilang.

"Mana Kakak? Ia janji akan membantuku mengerjakan PR?" nyaring adik Light.

"Kakakmu ada di atas Nak, pelan-pelan membangunkannya ya, katanya ia tengah beristirahat" jawab ibu Light sambil terus mencuci piring.

"Yaya aku tau"

Adik Light naik ke atas, dan mengetuk kamar Light, tapi tak terdengar jawaban, maka ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar…

"**AAAAAAAAAA! IBU!"**

(=3=)a

Suasana kamar begitu gelap, dan didalamnya hanya ada dektektif autis sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf lama, L" kata Killua datang dari kegelapan.

"Tak apa, asal kau mau mengambilkan buku itu…kau melaksanakan kewajibanmu kan?"

"Ya….buku ini.."

Killua melemparnya di atas meja. Buku itu bertambah seram dengan ada bercak-bercak darah yang sepertinya _**masih hangat**_,

"Kau membunuhnya?" tanya L

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku di desak kalian berdua.."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang lagi tak bisa kujawab, L"

"Begitu?" jawab L. "Baiklah Killua, aku sudah mengirimkan Kokorobokun sebanyak yang bisa kubeli dan sudah kukirim ke rumahmu.."

"Terimakasih Detektif.." Killua lalu berbalik lagi dan hendak meninggalkan L.

"Tunggu dulu, Killua..mana topimu?"

Killua meraba kepalanya..

Lebih tepatnya rambutnya.

(=3=)a

"Aku tidak tau! Tiba-tiba saja kakak tergeletak di bawah dan kamar penuh dengan darah!" Jerit adik Light.

"Light bilang dia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang di atas…mama juga tidak tahu pa…" ibu Light terus menangis.

Ayah Light tentu saja bingung tak karuan, Light meninggal dengan mengenaskan, Jantungnya hancur di luar tubuhnya.

"Anakku….kau seharusnya bercerita apapun yang kau rasa, Nak.." ayah Light meneskan air mata, kepedihan seorang ayah,

Ia menunduk di depan meja belajar, dan ia menyadari ada topi merah yang bertengger di situ.

Ia yakin ini bukan topi Light. Ya! Ini topi pelaku yang membunuh Light. Nalurinya sebagai polisi memang tajam. Ia keluar rumah dan hendak mengejar pelaku dengan membawa topi merah ini,

Baru saja sampai di perempatan jalan tiba-tiba ia bertemu bocah berambut silver yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Terimakasih pak..kau baik sekali mau membawakan topi ini untukku.."

"Kau pemilik topi ini?"

"Ya.."

"Kau pelakunya! Kau yang membunuh anakku!" ayah Light hendak menamparnya, tapi ia merasakan tubuhnya roboh di hadapan anak itu.

"Itu bukan mauku, pak. Selamat Tinggal…"

Apakah ayah Light meninggal juga?

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya?

Apa sebenarnya motif Killua?

Dan yang paling penting,

Mampukah aku menulis kelanjutannya lagi?

Sepertinya tidak. (dilempari batu)

THE END


End file.
